My Only Friend
by DarkLordTim
Summary: How the sad life of one boy can lead him to find his only love. Rated M for violence and some slight sexual content.


My Only Friend

Summary: How the sad life of one boy can lead him to find his only love. Rated M for violence and some slight sexual content.

Note: Let me give you the hierarchy for the kingdoms

Elder God/goddess/family King/queen/family Lord Royal Guard Citizens

--

It had been at least 2 months in the lightning kingdom since the God there had a son with his wife. But something was bothering the God. He flipped out one day.

"THAT STUPID KID OF MINE!! HE IS WEAK!! I HAVE TO KILL HIM!" he yelled in anger.

"NO! Why do you want to kill our son!" His wife yelled.

"HE ISNT PURE!! HE MUST DIE NOW!!" He yelled. "AND IF YOU GET IN MY WAY ILL KILL YOU!" he added.

His wife gasped as he stabbed her in the heart, killing her. Their son started crying. As he went down the stairs, his sword all bloody, a secret group called the Kusabana had stormed in, along with the (Daywalker) Vampire King. They swarmed around him and they all stabbed him.

He looked at his son and said, "T.." before dying.

The Kusabana members looked at the son, who was crying louder now. "Poor kid." One said.

The vampire king just stood there. "He needs a name. We only got a letter didn't we?" he said.

The leader came up. "He may be strong one day. We shall call him BigT. But we cannot see him. He must live life on his own. But.. It pains me to say this.. I don't think anyone will help him. He just has an eerie presence to him. But yet he does not have a demon, like his father did. And we must reveal his birthplace, the lightning kingdom." He said. "Lets just go." he added before disappearing.

--

It had been 5 years since the incident. The only thing the boy could remember was the name BigT, and the images of his parents murder. So that's what he went by, his name lost forever. He would go down the street, people giving him weird looks as he would sometimes cry and run to an alley. But tomorrow would be a special day for him. His first day of school.

--

(BigT's POV)

It was my first day of school. I thought I would finally have a friend. Maybe then I wouldn't be so lonely. I had gone to the school. I was a bit late. I walked in my assigned homeroom.

"Well hello there. You must Be BigT. You can call me Mrs. M" My teacher said. "Now class, this is our new student BigT. He comes from the.. Where do you come from BigT?" she asked me.

"I'm from the lightning kingdom." I said sadly.

"Oh. Is something wrong?" she asked, worried.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, nearly about to go in tears.

"Oh Wahh.. wahh.." a boy said mockingly, his two friends laughing.

"JUSTIN!! JEREMY!! JAMES!!" The teacher yelled. The three laughed and left the classroom. "I'm sorry about them BigT. Why don't you have a seat next to Sally." She said.

I nodded and sat down. "Hi. I'm Sally." she said and smiled at me.

"Hi Sally. I'm BigT." I said.

"You know, you look like a nice boy." she told me. I smiled for the first time in I don't know how long.

"Thanks" I said.

"That's great. Your smiling now!" she said and giggled.

--

It was Recess now. I sat on the bench. I just waited for school to be over. A lot of the kids treated me the same way people on the street did. Then those three kids from before came up with a folder with my name on it.

"Why hello Big Loser." Justin said. "Look what I got." he said waving the folder.

"Where did you get that? Give it back!" I yelled.

"Why should we. Little Orphan boy." Jeremy said laughing.

At this point tears were filling my eyes.

"Little orphan boy is gonna cry!" James said laughing loud. "Are you gonna cry to mommy? Oh right.. YOU DONT HAVE ONE!!" He yelled as people looked as I ran out of the school area sobbing my eyes out.

Sally watched. "BigT!" she cried as she ran after him.

--

(Sally's POV)

I ran after BigT. I just wanted to cheer him up. I found him crying under a highway tunnel. "BigT.." I said walking up to him.

BigT looked at me. "Oh Hi Sally.." he said before breaking into a sob again.

I had put my hand on his shoulder. "Its Okay BigT. please don't cry." I told him. He started to calm down a bit. I sighed out of relief. "So where do you live anyway." I asked him.

"Oh.. well.. I live on the streets. No one will take me in." He said, tearing again.

"Well.. if its okay with my parents.. You could live with us." I said, hoping to cheer him up. To my delight, he smiled widely.

"Thank you Sally. You don't know how much this means to me." He said.

--

(BigT's POV)

Today was wonderful. I have finally found my first friend. Sally. She was the kindest person I've ever met. But.. I really don't want to tell her yet.. that I love her. I found my love. But I don't think she feels the same. Maybe I will wait until the time is right. But I'm so glad she was able to do this for me. I'm so grateful.

But then, a few days later..

--

People were angry. People thought I was a monster and needed to be eliminated. They set fire to the house. Sally's parents were out, so I'm thankful they wouldn't get hurt. But then I ran around, trying to find Sally. I heard her screaming as I ran into her room to find her trapped in the fire. But the next thing really shocked me..

Lightning had enveloped my body. I ran into the fire, as my lightning started to destroy the fire. I was somehow able to grab Sally and bring her to safety. But the next thing I know.. I was taken by these guys in white coats as he stuck a needle in me and left me somewhere.

--

I had woken up. I clutched my head, trying to remember what happened. But I remember nothing.. except how my parents were killed and still remembered my name. I had no idea what had happened. But then only one thought came through my mind. "I have to get stronger." I said out loud. I had gone through many things along this journey, but never once made a friend. I spent most of my time learning martial arts and training my body, mind, and soul. Although I never once felt strong enough.

--

(Sally's POV)

It has been 10 years since the incident, and I never saw one trace of BigT. I always looked for him. I just needed to know he was alright. I had gone through many places meeting all sorts of new people. I even made friends who helped me find my friend, BigT. One day I came across a dojo in the woods. I asked if I could speak to the guy in charge. The sensei came out.

"Why do you seek my help?" he asked, in a humble Japanese tone.

"I need help finding a friend. I think maybe you could have seen him or something." I said and gave him a poster with his picture as a kid and his name.

"This boy? He finished his training yesterday and he was free to leave the dojo." he said.

"Thank you!" I said and ran out.

I ran around the woods looking for him. I heard many people, but not his voice.

--

(Normal POV)

BigT had been walking in the woods. He finished his training, but still trained here. He had defeated many people who wanted to challenge him. But one day, he heard a voice. and memories rushed through his head. He screamed and clutched his head in pain as one man decided he was going crazy and shot him. Sally heard the gunshot and ran over.

Sally gasped. "BigT! No!!" she cried and ran up. She checked his pulse. She then picked him up, which was tough for her, and ran to the hospital.

--

(BigT's POV)

I had woken up. "W..Where am I?" I asked. Then I saw a girl crying over me. "S..Sally.. is that really you?" I asked.

Sally smiled. "BigT. I missed you. Where have you gone? Why did you leave?" she asked, in tears.

"I.. some guys. put something in me.. and I forgot everything." I said. "I'm really sorry." I added.

Sally smiled. "Well, you look alright now. The doctor said you could leave if you want. Would you like to stay in my new place?" she asked.

I had smiled. "Sure. Its not like I have anywhere else to go." I said as we both laughed a bit.

--

I had stayed with Sally for a while. We would go out sometimes, but as friends. One day though, everything changed.

We were at a restaurant. We were waiting for our food as a guy came up and grabbed Sally. He started to grope her as she screamed. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled and punched him in the face, as he was unconscious on the floor, with a broken nose with blood spewing out of it. But then my anger got the best of me as I stomped him into the floor. I think I took it a bit overboard. Sally gasped as she ran out. I went after her.

--

(Sally's POV)

I was shocked at how BigT reacted. Usually I could have broken free, but I was just speechless. I had gotten back to my home. I sat on my bed. BigT walked in.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted." He said.

"Well forget it BigT. I'm really disappointed in you. Just stay away from me." I said in tears as I ran out the door.

--

(BigT's POV)

I followed Sally. I was crying though. I really wanted to make it up for her. Then I saw her get dragged into an alley as a guy with a knife tried to mug her.

"Now give me your money!" he yelled.

"NO! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" she cried.

"I SAID GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!!" he yelled as he stabbed her in the stomach.

I saw and then ran to the guy and smashed his face into the wall as I continued to beat him down. "DONT YOU EVER... EVER TRY TO HARM MY FRIEND!!" I yelled as I left him there and took her to the emergency room.

--

I had sit there, crying over Sally as she lay there on the bed. "Its all my fault" is what I kept saying over and over. But then she soon opened her eyes.

"B..bigT.." she said weakly.

"Sally!" I said. "Please be okay." I said tearing.

"I thought.. when I told you to stay away, you would.." she said.

"I wont ever leave you Sally!■ I cried.

"B..bigT!" she said in shock.

"Sally.. I love you. And I always have since that first day we met.. You were so kind to me. You've done so much for me. I truly love you, from the bottom of my heart." I said, holding her hand.

Sally looked at me. "BigT.. I.. I love you too!" she cried as she took me in a warm embrace

I held her for what seemed like an eternity. I cried on her as she cried on me. And then.. Our lips met in a soft, passionate kiss. I never wanted this moment to end. And it seems like she didn't want it to end either. But soon it had to end. "Good night, Sally, my love." I said to her in a soft voice, as the nurse led me out.

"Good night to you too my sweetheart, BigT." she said and smiled.

And we lived happily ever after. I had claimed my birthright as the God of Lightning and was presented with the Sacred Lightning, an advanced form that was 10x more powerful. Sally had even told me she had been a princess of the Water Kingdom. I was amazed, and shocked, but didnt pay it much mind. All i knew was..

I had someone to love.

The End

--

Alright thanks for reading my first Fic. please don't be too harsh. Please rate and review. I may make sequels if you enjoyed this a lot. But im definately making one sequel. but its will be found on the Yugioh Fanfics.


End file.
